No Plane Crash
by NCIS1990
Summary: What would have happened if the plane crash was just an awful dream. Slexie all the way.


Title: No Plane Crash

Author: NCIS1990

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy or it's characters

Summary: What would have happened if that tragic plane crash was just a horrible dream.

SCENE: BOISE HOTEL ON THE DAY THAT WOULD HAVE BEEN THE PLANE CRASH

(Mark, Lexie, Derek, Meredith, Arizona and Cristina walk into the hotel and up to the reception desk.)

Arizona: Mark? Are you okay? You haven't looked so good since we got off the plane.

Mark: Uh, yeah, I just need to talk to Lexie about something.

Arizona: What?

(Before he can answer Lexie walks away with her keycard and suitcase. Mark goes to follow her but Arizona stops him.)

Arizona: Mark, you have to check in.

Mark: (Sighing) Right.

(He walks over to the check-in.)

LATER THAT NIGHT

(Mark is in his hotel room tossing and turning. After a while he lets out a breath and gets up. He walks out of his room and over to the one across the hall that he knows is Lexie's. He knocks.)

Mark: (Softly) Lexie, it's Mark, I need to talk to you.

(A few seconds later Lexie opens the door. She's trying to adjust to the light in the hallway.)

Lexie: Mark, it's 2:30 in the morning, we have to be ready to go at 5, what's going on?

Mark: I love you.

(Lexie stares at him in shock.)

Mark: Last night when we were on the plane I had this horrible dream. The plane crashed and you were trapped under it and you ended up dying. I was there with you just holding your hand and telling you the future we were going to have, but then you just died. And it made me realize that, I don't care if I have to wait 5 years or 10 years or however many years to have that future with you, all I want is a future with you, I want to be with you. Life is too short not to be with the person love the more than anything and for me, no matter what comes our way, that person is you. It always has been. And I'm so sorry it took me having that awful dream to realize it I just-

(She stops him by grabbing his face and kissing him. They make out for a few seconds until Lexie breaks apart from him.)

Lexie: Oh my god, I'm so sorry.

Mark: Uh, I'm not complaining.

Lexie: You still have a girlfriend.

Mark: When we get back to Seattle I'm going to break up with Julia.

Lexie: Really?

Mark: Did you hear what I just said?

Lexie: Yeah, sorry, I didn't mean to sound so surprised, I just can't believe this is happening.

Mark: Trust me, it is.

(He goes to kiss her but she stops him by putting a finger up to his lips.)

Lexie: Once you talk to Julia we will be kissing and much more. Trust me. But Julia's going to be hurt enough and I don't want to add to it.

(Mark sighs.)

Mark: You're right, I hate it when you're right.

Lexie: Well, tough luck, you're stuck with me now.

(She kisses him on the cheek.)

Lexie: I'll see you in a few hours.

Mark: (Sighing) Okay.

Lexie: Oh, and by the way, I love you too.

Mark: (Smiling) I kind of caught on to that.

(He walks away and she smiles and shuts the door.)

A FEW DAYS LATER

(The surgeons had returned home from Boise the day before after the successful surgery. Lexie is sleeping when she hears her phone go off. She opens her eyes and looks at her phone to see she got a text message. She opens it to find it's from Mark. The message reads _Down at the front door. Can you let me in?_ She smiles and gets out of bed and quietly walks down the stairs to the front door and opens the door.)

Lexie: Hey-

(She stops when Mark cups her face and kisses her passionately. They make-out for a few minutes before they break apart for air.)

Lexie: Well, (She clears her throat.) I'm guessing you talked to Julia.

Mark: Yeah, it wasn't easy.

(Lexie notices a black eye forming.)

Lexie: Oh my god, she hit you?

Mark: Yeah, I guess I deserved it.

Lexie: I'm so sorry.

Mark: It's not your fault.

Lexie: But I-

Mark: All you did was tell the truth, which is something I should have done months ago. This is on me. I shouldn't have led Julia on, I shouldn't have made her think we had a future together. I shouldn't have made her believe she could be the woman I could spend the rest of my life with when there's only one woman who has ever fit that description.

Lexie: (Smiling) Oh yeah? Do I know her?

Mark: You might. She was an intern of mine. I was told to stay away from her by my best friend. Despite my best efforts she showed up at my hotel room one night, took off all of her clothes and told me to "teach" her.

Lexie: She sounds like a smart girl.

Mark: She is. I was the idiot who lost her.

Lexie: Mark-

Mark: I tried to force her into things she wasn't ready for, twice.

Lexie: And I walked away twice. We both made mistakes, okay. I don't want you to think it was all on you because believe me it wasn't. I could have stayed and tried but like a coward I just walked away.

Mark: You had every right to.

Lexie: But still I loved you and I tried to ignore it. I tried to move on even though- (She starts to cry.) Even though it broke my heart every single day to be away from you, but I let my pride get in the way. And because of that you almost built a future with someone else. So, maybe the girl who showed up to your hotel room and told you to "teach" her wasn't so smart after all.

Mark: No, she's still the smartest, most amazing woman in the world to me. That's why I'm so lucky to get a third chance with her.

Lexie: (Smiling) Third time's the charm right?

Mark: For us it will definitely be the charm.

(Lexie kisses him.)

THE NEXT MORNING

(Lexie wakes up and feels an arm wrapped around her. She smiles when she feels the arm tighten.)

Lexie: Mm, good morning.

Mark: (Groggy.) Good morning.

(She turns her head and kisses him.)

Lexie: (Breaking away.) Do you want me to get you something for that? (She gestures to his eye.)

Mark: No, I'm fine, besides I don't want you going anywhere right now.

Lexie: Oh really?

Mark: Mm mm.

(He gets on top of her and kisses her again.)

LATER THAT DAY AT THE HOSPITAL

(Mark is whistling at the nurse's station when Arizona walks up to him.)

Arizona: Okay, I give up, what's going on with you?

Mark: What do you mean?

Arizona: Ever since we got to Boise and ever since you've been acting weird. First you were pale and horrified, then the next day you were smiling, and now today you're whistling, I've never heard you whistle.

Mark: What? I can't be happy?

Arizona: Of course you ca- (She stops when she sees his eye.) Oh my god, what happened to your eye?

Mark: Oh, that was-

(Just then another Doctor walks over.)

Doctor: Dr. Sloan, we have a situation in the ER you might want to come look at. Two women are fighting.

Mark: Are they hurt?

Doctor: Not that kind of fighting.

Mark: Then why do I need to be down there?

Doctor: It's that doctor from Seattle Presby and Little Grey.

Arizona: Julia? Why would Julia be fighting with Lexie?

Mark: I don't have time to explain.

(Mark walks away and Arizona follows him.)

MEANWHILE IN THE ER

(Julia is yelling at Lexie while an audience had formed around them.)

Julia: I should have known you were trouble when you threw that baseball at my chest!

Lexie: That was an accident.

Julia: Oh sure, you didn't "accidentally" hit anyone all day but suddenly you "accidentally" hit your ex-boyfriend's current girlfriend. You immature child, I don't know what Mark ever saw in you! What he still sees in you.

Lexie: I'm immature? I didn't come to your hospital and start yelling at you in front of your coworkers

Derek: Julia, Lexie, stop it!

Julia: Oh, shut up Derek! You and Meredith acted all nice to me but you were probably planning this with your tramp of a sister in law for months.

Lexie: What did you call me?!

Julia: What else would you call someone who sleeps with someone else's boyfriend?!

(Everyone starts whispering when Mark and Arizona rush up.)

Arizona: Why would Julia think you slept with Lexie?

Lexie: I didn't sleep with him while you were together.

Julia: Oh please, when Mark went to Boise we were planning a future together but then all of the sudden when he gets home he's ready to break up with me because as he said I "wasn't the one for him."!

Arizona: Mark, what did you do?

Lexie: I didn't sleep with him while you were together, I swear, yeah, okay, I'll admit I did tell him I love him and we did kiss once but I swear to you I didn't sleep with him while he was with you!

Julia: Funny, you keep saying "while you were together." So I'm assuming you've slept together since then. Our relationship ended 12 hours ago, congratulations, you really restrained yourself!

Lexie: Well, excuse him for not mourning a relationship that ended when you punched him in the face!

Julia: Yeah, and maybe I should give you an identical one!

Lexie: I'd like to see you try!

Julia: I think I have a pretty good shot! There aren't any baseballs around!

Lexie: Believe me honey, a baseball is the least of your worries!

(Julia pushes her and Lexie pushes back and suddenly they're on the floor fighting. After many attempts Derek and Mark are finally able to pull them apart with Mark holding Lexie back and Derek holding Julia back just as Owen walks up.)

Owen: That's enough! You two have caused enough of a spectacle! Dr. Canner, I want you out of my hospital! Dr. Grey, I want to see you in my office as soon as you get that cut treated!

Lexie: (Sighing) Yes Chief Hunt.

(Julia breaks out of Derek's grasp.)

Julia: You know what, maybe you did me a favor. You two obviously belong together, you both can go to hell!

(She walks out of the hospital.)

Arizona: Mark-

Mark: Not now, come on Lex, I'll take care of that cut.

(He leads her away and the crowd parts.)

A/N: I know I started writing another story these ideas just keep coming to me and I came up with this idea partly when I was watching that episode when Izzie thought Callie wanted to fight her after Callie found out that Izzie slept with George. Plus I thought it would be interesting to come up with a different outcome of Julia's reaction to Mark breaking up with her for Lexie. Hope you like it.


End file.
